I love you!
by EriKl17
Summary: Jade can't sleep and Beck tries all different things to make her fall asleep.


JADE'S POV

I walked to Beck's RV and knocked the door. I heard footsteps and then the door opened and my gorgeous boyfriend appeared with his torn jeans and his plaid shirt. He looked really hot! I got into the RV.

"Hi beautiful!" He said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe!" I told him biting his lower lip.

"Oh! Someone's in a good mood!" he said smiling and then he placed his hands around my waist and brought me closer. I answered giving him a hard kiss, which turned into a make-out session. His hands travelled across my body as I was playing with his hair. After a few minutes we broke our kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"I don't know baby! But we have to sleep early because tomorrow we have to go to school around 7 in the morning, to rehearse for the play."

"Ok. Let's watch a movie!"

"What movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"The Scisorring!" I demanded.

"Again baby? We watched it last night! That would be the 25th time!"

"Beck! You know that I love that movie more than anything!" I yelled at him. But he knows that's my favorite movie!

"More than anything? What about me? Don't you love me?" He said playfully and came closer.

"You know the answer, Beck. Of course I do!" He knows that I love him and that I don't wanna say it!

"No, I don't know the answer! Say it!" He said and started tickling me! I couldn't stop laughing.

"Beck! Stooop it!" I can't move at all cause he is stronger than me!

"Say it or I'll never stop!"

"Ok... Ok!" I tried to say while laughing. "I love you!"

Then he stopped and looked straight in my eyes. He was still laying on top of me. He kissed me again. That kiss was really sweet and full of love and lust. I kissed him back and then broke our kiss.

"You are supposed to say something too!"

"What?" He asked like he didn't know what I meant and grinned.

"Say you love me!" I demanded.

"Say the magic word!" I hesitated.

"Pleaseeee...!" I didn't like to beg! Anyone! But with Beck was different.

"I, Beck Oliver, Love you Jade West! I love you more than anything in the world!". He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and I forgot everything. It was just me and Beck. I really love him! He stood up and put the disc in the dvd player. Then he climbed back on the bed with me and pressed play. I rested my head on his chest hearing the beat of his heart and he hugged me and brought me closer to him. I wish we could stay like this forever.

_2 hours later_

We watched the movie and dressed to go to bed. He was just wearing his pj pants as usual and I was wearing one of his t-shirts. We cuddled and fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Jade. I love you!"

"Goodnight, babe. Love you too!"

_5 minutes later_

"Beck? Are you sleeping?" I asked him. I couldn't fall asleep even if I was really tired!

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me softly.

"I can't sleep" I said as I turned around to face him.

" Ok. Do you want me to make you a cup of tea to calm you down?"

"Beck I hate tea! You know that! Make me some coffee!"

"No babe, I won't, cause if you drink coffee right now you won't fall asleep for sure!"

"Fine, make me a cup of tea."

"Magic word?"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's the least you can do since you woke me up!"

"Ok. Please and sorry for waking you up." I said with the sweetest voice.

"That's my girl!" He said kissing my cheek and getting out of bed.

He made me the tea and handed it to me. I drunk it and then tried to sleep again. Oh man! I still can't sleep.

"Beck?"

"It didn't work?"

"No..."

"Ok, I'll tell you a story. When I was a kid my mother used to tell me stories to fall asleep all the time."

"But, I' m not a kid Beck!"

"Do you wanna sleep or not?" He teased me.

"Yes."

"Well, once upon a time there was a couple. A really beautiful couple. Jade and Beck. They used to do everything together. They were in love and no one could harm them when they were together. One day they broke up and..."

"What? What kind of story is this? I don't want to break up with you." I cut him off.

"Dude! Stop and listen! And they broke up. Because Beck didn't open a damn door. They spend some time apart till they realized that they couldn't live without each other. One day Beck kissed Jade and told her his true feelings for her. 'I've missed you.' he told her and she said 'What are you going to do about it?'. And that was the day they got back together. A couple of months later Beck proposed to Jade and she said yes while crying. She was really happy..."

"Hey, I don't cry! I never cry!"

"That's my story. And they got married and had 2 beautiful children..."

"3" I cut him off one more time smiling!

"3 beautiful children and lived happily ever after! The end" He said looking at me.

" As you can see, I'm still awake."

"Ok then. I'll sing to you."

"Ok!" I said kissing him softly and then he started singing. He hugged me and I rested my head on his chest again.

"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms  
Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet..."

I felt my eyes shutting slowly as I heard his magical voice and his heart beating.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I whispered while falling asleep. I felt him smile.

"We will, Jade!" He said leaving a kiss on top of my head.


End file.
